User talk:Theevina
Just Helpin Out Sup Evina, So... IMO I think I should start helping with important things since I DID decide to become a rollback, and I'm starting to see things against the Wiki Rules, just as it said, "You should never create articles about hackers, clans, glitches, your toon, or yourself. They will be deleted, no exceptions." (that was copied from the wiki rules) so I should consider removing the Hacker page because I just revised the wiki rules. Cwazyface is NOT Cwazy.Talk to me! | See more about me! :Thanks for your concern. I thought it might be best keep a very generic hacker definition page just to keep some people happy. What the rules meant is there shouldn't be mentions to hackers' names or images of their work. We don't want to promote them and we don't want to scare people. We only acknowledge their existence. But again, thanks for asking about it. Theevina • talk 18:39, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Top Toon - July 2013 ~Lily ♥ 13:39, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hi Evina! Forum:Request User Demotion A while ago, I created the demotions page. While yes we can contact you for user demotions, I generally oppose the idea of contacting a bureaucrat for demotions as: *Other users should be able to put their input whether it is necessary, or if they believe the user should be demoted or not if they have a valid reason of which we admins cannot see *In the case of bureaucrats (inactive ones mostly), we'll have to provide a community discussion anyways. There are some bureaucrats here that have been inactive for a long time, and I believe we should remove their rights to keep things organize and to prevent other users from contacting them regarding promotions. There's even here that was intended for sharing accounts. There are active requests right now that you should look at. RE: Hi Hey there! Everything is going smoothly. It's kind of quiet ever since anons can't edit. But everything is alright here. I hope that you do return soon and take care of everything in your life. Personal life comes first, and it's getting tough in real life for me too because of college, haha. Well just take it easy for now and come back when you're ready if you want. We're looking forward to your return. :D Clan question hi i have a queston do you know about how to join the leaf clan you seam like the guy who whold know well reply when you can bye my email is matthew914862gmail.com well email me bye for good untill we get in touch bye Hi. Please contact a leader of the clan you wish to join. I am not really so much of an expert. The clan wiki is a list of clans that others operate and as far as I know we admins do not usually have much to do with them. Also be cautious about leaving your email in public locations online. Thanks. Theevina • talk 06:16, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Theevina or Evina Have you ever considered changing your Wikia user name to just "Evina"? :P lol :Sometimes on big sites I can't do it or decide not to do it because "Evina" is seriously a real first name that some female individuals use, but I could change it if I knew how it could be possible. Theevina • talk ::Oh well that makes sense. xP lol. But if you do ever feel the need to change it, contacting Wikia is right there. Thanks anyway! Okay, no problem. I just wanted to check before we did anything. I completely understand what you mean. I guess I wouldn't anyone copying my pages either. Thanks anyway! [[User:Manulik|'Manulik']][[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear - ''Warrior and Seeker Forever'']] 23:49, November 16, 2013 (UTC) hai kbai /endspampost Admin Request Hello!I would like to be an administrator for the Toontown Wiki.Is there any way I can be one?Thanks! --Electricstorm1 (talk) 06:26, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :You have almost no edits. We can't accept administrator requests from anyone, only those who have proven themselves with good edits, showing that they are fully committed to the job and understand our rules. This usually is accepted after a few thousand edits. Rollback is usually a position taken first with only a few hundred edits. They undo spam more easily. (Also you didn't put spaces between you sentences). Sorry, but I can't consider it. Theevina • talk 16:21, January 20, 2014 (UTC)